The present disclosure relates to user interfaces for mobile devices. In a mobile information system, subscribers may register with a wireless service provider to receive various types of content from the service provider on their mobile devices. The subscriber's mobile device may include a resident interactive multimedia application environment that includes capabilities for displaying content, such as graphics, video, animation, audio, and the like. Content provided to mobile devices equipped with such application environments is sometimes delivered in executable file formats such as the described SWF binary vector graphics format. A conventional mobile device operating system (OS) provides a graphical user interface that allows a user to interface with the mobile device's functionality. For example, a user of a conventional device may use the device's OS to determine contacts, place calls, view incoming caller identification information, and perform other tasks associated with the mobile device. However, the functionality of such user interfaces typically cannot be modified to suit a user's needs.